everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrow Vrabec
Arrow Vrabec is the son of the Sparrow from the Prince and the Dragon. In the destiny conflict he is a Roybel, some days his story sounds better than others. Especially the part where he's basically been eaten by so many different animals. Appearance Arrow has light brown, slightly crazy, hair that reaches his shoulders, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He has brown feathered wings that he rarely uses so they usually stay folded close to his body, like a bird at rest. He wears a brown hooded jacket, with the hood usually up and pulled over his face, a red shirt, brown slacks, and brown running shoes. In his sparrow form, he is just that, a sparrow. A small brown sparrow with a white belly, and a few grey feathers. Personality Arrow's got two images. His public persona, which he works like crazy to keep up appearances, and his private persona, which is the real him. He doesn't like it when people see through the public persona unless he lets them. His public persona is a fantastic sports player, good at basketball, dodgeball, track, football, you name it, he can do it. He's a great jock, and seems to have nerves of steal. Nothing seems to rattle him one little bit, his head's always in the game. His private persona however, struggles with depression. He can't sleep very often, he usually struggles with insomnia, and he is always tired throughout the day. Sometimes he just wants to curl up in a ball and start crying, but he can't let anyone see that. He works twice as hard to keep the depression a secret, and mostly succeeds, though he does have trouble concentrating and he's even more exhausted. To the public eye, he seems to have not a care in the world. He seems to be happy and always wears a smile. He's a great person, and always knows the right thing to tell people who have a problem or just feel blah. In private, he tends to just sit and stare at the walls with the lights off. It's a little harder to hide his depression at the school, but it's doable, so long as he locks the door to his dorm and only opens the door for his roommate. Friends Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow They are not really that close, they actually meant because they were lab partners, but they are still friends. Robyn and Plucky both consider him to be a friend and he likes both of them. Plucky vents to him and he knows when not to press for details and when he needs to. Robyn is his friend because he likes to comfort her. Comforting her when she has a bad day seems to in a weird way, make him feel a little bit better. He wants to do more for her, wants to be the one she can turn to no matter what he's doing. He wants so much more than she's allowing him to have. He's even considered opening up to Robyn and Plucky about his depression. He thinks that they already have a guess that he's hiding something. Acquaintances Ember Scales His father told him the story of the girl in the castle exactly his age, and at random times he would turn into his sparrow form, and fly up to the window, to tweet at her, and she always smiled. He was so excited when she got to leave and jumped at the chance to introduce himself to her. She jokes about him being "Pretty Bird", since she called him that when she was little, and randomly calls him that instead of his real name. Romance TBA Enemies TBA Interests '''Sports: '''He started playing sports when he was about five, and played because he wanted to impress the prince from his story. His father told him that if he got on good terms with the royal family he would never regret that. Now he just plays to have something to do. '''Woodcarving: '''He makes small trinkets out of blocks of wood he finds. Like his cedar bird he has that he names Peeker. The carvings tend to not be that good and not that durable. He just makes them for fun and never intends on giving them away, but sometimes people ask him for one and he just decides it doesn't change anything if he does or doesn't. Family Father: Fjer Vrabec A mostly okay father, Fjer pushes a lot of things on his son's shoulders, and expects a lot from him. He's part of the reason Arrow never tells anyone about his depression, he doesn't want to seem like a weaker, less good son, though his father won't treat him any different because of it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Prince and the Dragon Category:Roybels